legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P14/Transcript
(Ultron is seen charging toward the five as they stand ready) Tony: Eat this Ultron! (Tony fires repulsor blasts at Ultron which do no damage) Ultron: Pathetic. (Ultron rushes forward and punches Tony away before he kicks Jack in the jaw, knocking him down) Jack: GNN!! Dammit! Erin: JACK!! (Erin rushes forward toward Ultron) Erin: RAAAA!!! (Ultron grabs Erin by the face before he routes electricity from his hand and into Erin, electrocuting her) Ultron: HA!! You all think you can defeat ME?! (Ray suddenly slams into Ultron, making him drop Erin) Ray: OVERCLOCK! ACTIVATE! (Ray goes into Over Clock mode as he punches Ultron and knocks him away) Ray: You're not gonna win that easily Ultron! Ultron: You sure? (Ultron hits Ray with a laser, knocking him back) Ultron: Now I'll crush you! (Ultron charges) Alex: TIME STOP!! (Ultron stops as Alex rushes in and starts throw non stop barriage of punches all over Ultron while he's frozen in time. After delivering a powerful kick, he backs off) Alex: TIME RESUME!! (Time resumes as Ultron feels each and everyone of the blows Alex deliver before being knocks back. Over with the other Defenders) Momo: Yuri, how do we stop the bomb? Yuri: I'm not exactly sure. The design is like nothing I've ever seen before! Miles: Probably doesn't help that it's made of Vibranium! Yuri: That too! Uraraka: But you said you may have a way to stop it right!? Yuri: Maybe! I'm trying to find a way! Bakugo: Well hurry it up! That thing is gonna go off in 10 minutes! Yuri: Don't rush me! One mistake and the bomb could go off! (Yuri looks at the bomb and scans it) Yuri: Maybe if I use my nanites, I can slip through the cracks and destroy the wiring. Izuku: Is there a risk to it? Yuri: Besides it taking awhile? None. Tom: How long? Yuri: Hard to say. It all depends in the bomb's security measures. Momo: I'm sure you can do it Yuri. Yuri: I'll do my best... Hopefully I don't set the bomb off, and I can stop it before the others bite it. Denki: Just try your best man. Yuri: Got it. (Yuri walks up to the bomb as he puts his hand on it. His hand then transforms into numerous small nanites which slide through the cracks and circuitry of the bombshell) Yuri: I'm in. (Yuri looks over at the fight with Ultron as it cuts back to the others fighting against him) Ultron: INSECT!! (Ultron rams his fist into Alex's ribs, causing a cracking sound to ring out) Alex: AAAAAHH!!! Erin: Alex!! (Ultron kicks Alex away, but Erin quickly catches him) Erin: Bro! Are you okay?! Alex: I....I think my ribs just shattered...! Ultron: Your injuries only prove my theory. Humans are weak. Erin: Shit... This is not good, he- (Ultron in that moment of Erin's distraction charges at her and Alex. Just before he hits them, Ray comes in and holds him back) Ray: STAY AWAY FROM THEM! Ultron: You honestly care for them? Ray: They've done so much for me! Why would I?! Ultron: Oh come on. (Ultron grabs Ray by the neck and slams him to the ground) Ultron: You're just delaying their deaths. Alex: E...Erin...? Erin: Its okay bro. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Alex: But... He'll hurt... Hurt you... Erin: To protect you, I'll make that sacrifice. Alex: Erin....Please.....! (Ultron tosses Ray aside before he goes back to Alex and Erin) Ultron: And now... Brother and sister die together. (Ultron charges up his laser. Erin gets in front of Alex and holds her arms out) Alex: Erin... NO....! Erin: YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY BROTHER!! THIS ARMOR WILL PROTECT HIM!! Jack: *Trying to get up* Erin... stop.... Ultron: Hmph....Then die. (Ultron charges forward as he draws his fist back. Erin closes her eyes to brace for the impact, but it never comes...) ???: Not so fast.... (Erin opens her eyes to find Lex standing in front of her holding Ultron back with ease) Ultron: WHAT?! Erin: Lex?! Lex: Surprised? (Suddenly with an invisible force, Ultron is knocked back by Lex, who then slowly lowers his arm) Ultron: You again?? Alex: L...Lex??? Tony: Where did he come from? Lex: Not important right now. What is important is smashing this dude to bits. Ultron: So you came to die child? Lex: No...I came to live Ultron. Ultron: I'll tear you apart! Lex: Tear me apart? I'm sorry, does this look like the Universe where I rush in blindly to save someone only to get something torn or cut away from my body? Ultron: Huh? Lex: Sorry Ultron, Jack's already got that covered for me! Jack: Hey...! Ultron: So you're gonna- (Ultron is then shot by a psy blast as Lex turns in shock) Lex: Huh?! (Lex finds Alex who is seen holding out his hand toward Ultron while his other hand holds onto his side) Lex: Alex! Alex: Hey Lex. Lex: ?? Alex: Help me kill this bastard already. Lex: Um, okay then. Ultron: Even with those injuries, you wish to fight me? Alex: You made a big mistake Ultron.... *Eyes glow* You tried to hurt my little sister. Tony: Oh man. He pissed off the big brother. Erin: Alex stop you need to- Alex: No Erin, I can do this! Tony: Alex you can't! Alex: I can Mr. Stark! I always can! Ultron: *chuckled* Then prove it. Alex: Let's do it Lex! Lex: Hell yeah! (Alex and Lex rush toward Ultron who stands glaring) Ultron: The downfall begins. (Ultron fires lasers at the two) Alex: TIME STOP!! (Time stops as Alex dodges the lasers) Alex: Gotcha now! Lex: Yeah! (Alex looks at Lex in surprise) Alex: Wow.... Lex: Huh? Alex: Jack wasn't lying. Lex: Why would he? Alex: Uhhhh- Lex: Oh never mind that, just beat his ass already! Alex: Got it! (Alex runs up to Ultron as he forms a sword made of psychic energy) Alex: EAT THIS!! (Alex slashes Ultron multiple times before he hits him with a psy blast) Alex: TIME RESUME!! (Time moves once more as Ultron goes flying back with sparks and metal flying from his body) Ultron: W-What?! (Ultron looks down at the cuts on his body) Ultron: The body must've absorbed too much energy. It released everything it stored up! (Ultron then looks up at Alex and Lex) Alex: Looks like you've been beaten Ultron. Ultron: You think you've won?! My body still stands and that bomb still- (A beep noise is heard as the group looks to see Yuri disarming the bomb) Yuri: Done. Ultron: GAH WHAT?! Alex: You were saying? (Ultron then stands up as he prepares to fire a laser) Ultron: I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!! Lex: Yeah, right. (Lex then appears before Ultron as he grabs and easily smashes Ultron's hand) Ultron: HUH?! Erin: Whoa..! Jack: How in the-? Lex: Just so you know, peeking into other universes doesn't just get you knowledge. (Lex steps back as he begins to charge a ball of energy in his hand) Lex: It lets you learn the heroes' abilities! Ultron: WHAAAT?!! Lex: HADOUKEN!! (Lex fires the ball at Ultron, knocking him down) Alex: Holy crap! Lex: Oh we're not done yet! (Lex picks Ultron up by his neck as he glares into his eyes) Ultron: Now what kid?! What kind of black magic are you pulling out of your ass this time?! Lex: I'm not pulling anything out. Except you. Ultron: Huh?! (Ultron then goes blank as his eyes lose their color. His body then goes limp as Lex drops him. The drones flying around also die and fall from the sky) Lex: And now it ends here. Everyone:....... (Lex looks down at Ultron as he notices pieces of his skin falling off to reveal a feint green glow underneath) Lex: Oh no... Alex: Lex....That was...amazing! Tony: I think he destroyed the A.I, but how? Jack: Who cares?! He saved the city! Lex: Yeah...I did. (More of Lex's skin begins to peel off as his shirt begins disintegrating) Alex: Lex? Erin: Whoa are you okay? Lex: Y-Yeah I'm fine....Just.... (Lex begins glowing green as the skin almost completely falls off) Jack: EW!! Alex: Lex, there's something seriously wrong with you now. Lex: You have no idea.... Erin: Lex....? Lex: My name.....isn't Lex. (Lex's skin and clothes finally disintegrate, revealing a green glowing form as Lex turns toward the heroes) Tony: Whoa.... Lex: My name is Lestros, The God of tricks and magic. Everyone: WHAAAAT?! Lestros: Yes, it is true. Alex: B-B-But....WHAT?! Lestros: How are you so surprised? It didn't dawn on you how powerful I was? Erin: WE DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE A GOD!! Jack: YEAH!! Lestros: Huh, guess it really wasn't all that obvious. Emily: How long have you been hiding this?! Lestros: Awhile now. Jack: Oh my god...! Alex: This is incredible! Lestros: Yeah but- (A portal suddenly opens as the heroes see Stephen and Solneer enter through it) Lestros: Ooooh..... Solneer: Lestros. Stephen: Hey kids. Alex: Mr. Strange??? What??? Solneer: Well, I can see the secret was....well-kept. Lestros: Sorry.... Stephen: But it's not important right now, right Solneer? Solneer: Yeah, right. We came here about....other matters. Alex: Like what? Stephen: Lestros, there's a situation on Beacon. Lestros: Situation? Erin: Beacon? Jack: Huh? Lestros: What do you mean "situation"? Solneer: It seems the beasts out in the woods around the city have gotten....smarter. Lestros: Smarter? Stephen: Not just any intelligence boost mind you. We think there's dark magic involved here. Lestros: So...why come here? Solneer: Because we need professional help, and also because I need to talk to you about your little reveal there. Lestros: Oh....Right. Alex: Wait....What? Izuku: Are you saying you want...us to help? Solneer: Of course I do. You did just take down a corrupted A.I bent on destroying life right? Jack: And that makes us qualified to do the lowest work possible? Solneer: What's so low about it? Jack: I don't wanna be the one to walk into a forest just to go smack some animal and say stop. Solneer: Well, if the magic thing is true, these beasts could be used to destroy the city itself. Erin: Yeah come on Jack, we're heroes. We have to help remember? Jack: Yeah yeah I know. Alex: Wait, what's Beacon? Solneer: We'll discuss the planet on the way, but for now you must come with us. There isn't much time. Erin: Come on guys. Ian: Alri- Alex: Ian, you stay here actually. Ian: Huh?! Alex: Who else is gonna repair the city? Ian: Oh yeah. Right. Tony: I'll stay and help out the injured. Alex: Good idea. Now let's go guys, we got work to do. (The heroes leave through the portal, leaving Ian and Tony behind as they go to help the injured.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales